dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Tournament Begins
The Tournament Begins (天下一武道会はじまる!, Tenkaichi Budoukai Hajimaru!; lit. "The Tenkaichi Budoukai Begins!") is the nineteenth episode of Dragon Ball and the sixth episode of the Tournament Saga. Summary The episode begins with Goku and Krillin doing their training exercises. As the days and months roll by, the harder the training gets, and the stronger the boys become. At dinner, Goku and Krillin basically finish off all the rice. Meanwhile, Master Roshi goes under the table to pick up some food that he dropped while gradually edging closer to Launch's legs in the process. Soon, Launch brings a very large pot of rice, the table breaks from the weight of the pot and Master Roshi is crushed under it. Later, Goku calls Master Roshi outside to the boulder he had tells him and Krillin about in the last episode. He told the boys that if they moved it, they would receive martial arts training from him. Goku and Krillin then show that they both can move the boulder. After that, Master Roshi tells the boys that the whole secret behind the turtle hermit schedule was the routine. He tells them to continue the routine but to use even heavier Turtle Shells that were twice the weight. Meanwhile, in a deep forest, Yamcha is doing some training of his own. After a month of training, he decides to return to West City. The next day in the Western Capital City, Bulma, Oolong and Puar are heading home after doing some shopping. Bulma is quite angry with Yamcha because he has not contacted her ever since he left for training. Bulma then drops an orange on the road and she goes to pick it up, only to find that she is about to run over by a truck. Luckily, she is saved by Yamcha who had just come back from his training. She does not recognize him at first because he has not groomed for one month. They then head back to Bulma's house to clean up Yamcha. The days quickly roll by until there is only one day left before the World Martial Arts Tournament begins. Master Roshi tells the boys to take off their shells. When they do, Goku and Krillin feels extremely light. Launch gives the two boys a suit each. Soon after, Master Roshi, Krillin and Goku leave for the airport. In the airplane, Goku looks through the window and thought the city lights are stars that were on the ground; Master Roshi tells him otherwise. When they arrive at their destination, Master Roshi and the boys head to the coliseum in order to sign in for the tournament. After Roshi sign them up, Goku meets up with Yamcha, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong. Yamcha has also signed in for the tournament. After that Master Roshi, Krillin and Goku sleep in a hotel. The next day, Master Roshi leads Goku and Krillin to the competitors' only area and he gives both of them Turtle School uniform. The first roadblock for the boys will be the elimination round. Only eight fighters pass through the elimination rounds in order to fight in the real tournament. Cast Trivia *Krillin is seen reading a newspaper that is titled "U.S.A. News". *The scene of Roshi touching the flight attendant's rear was taken out of the Toonami broadcast. *Bulma says that she went to Roshi's island to see them but, excluding the movie Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, Bulma has never been to his island before. *A billboard with Bubibinman in a blue outfit can be seen in the city. Gallery BlindingWolfFangFist?.png|Yamcha practices a new technique ReturnOfYamcha.png|Yamcha after training YamchaReturnsFromTraining.png|Bulma is annoyed Yamcha did not write or call home GokuKrillinSuits.png|Krillin and Goku Goku55.PNG|Goku takes a flight to Papaya Island MasterRoshiKanjiKameHouse.png TurtleOutfit.png TournamentGongs.png Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes